The Princess and the Wolf
by crcc1014
Summary: To prevent war with the Volturi, Renesmee must marry the eldest Volturi Prince, Demetri. Fate happens and she stumbles across a ruthless wolf tribe and meets Jacob. The first time Jacob sees Renesmee he knew he couldn't let her go. For she is his chosen mate. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. To prevent war with the Volturi, Renesmee must marry the eldest Volturi Prince, Demetri. Fate happens and she stumbles across a ruthless wolf tribe and meets Jacob. The first time Jacob sees Renesmee he knew he couldn't let her go. For she is his chosen mate.

12/21/12

A/N: I know I've neglected this story terribly and I'm sorry for that. My life has been crazy. I've decided to rewrite this story better and switch it up. I didn't like it before so I'm making it better. For those of you who stayed with the story I personally thank you. I hope you like it now. I don't own Twilight. Rated M for a reason. Review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

I let my hand run through the grass. It's soft and wet and my hand tingles from touching it. I lay back on the meadow and gaze up at the clear blue sky. My bare legs and arms are visible to the sun, warming my pale flesh. I close my eyes and soak it all in. I hear birds chirping and the wind rustling the trees. To me this is peaceful. I wish I could stay like this forever. But whether I like it or not I have obligations and duties. Being a royal is not easy. Especially being the youngest princess of the Cullen family. At seventeen, I'm the only one unmarried.

To prevent war, King Carlisle, my grandfather, made a pact with King Aro of Volterra, to wed me to his eldest son, Prince Demetri. My life was never my own to begin with. Decisions were made for me, claiming to be what's best for me. I never had a say. I don't want to get married right now. I've never met Demetri. Will we love each other? My entire family married out of love, so I hope I will too. From what I've heard from the stories; Demetri is incredibly handsome. I just hope he is a kind man.

When I was younger everything was carefree and easy. When I got older I wanted to go out and see the world but my father was persistent and stubborn, always sending people to keep and eye on me so I wouldn't run off. Of course this drove me to sneak out at night only to be caught and reprimanded by my parents.

My education was extravagant. I learned many histories, languages, arts, and music. I love to sing and play the piano. My aunts and uncles taught me everything else that wasn't in books.

So I laid there. Thinking about how disgustingly perfect my life has been and how desperately I wanted it to change. It feels as if I'm not completely whole. Maybe this marriage is the answer.

"Milady!" I heard someone call from afar. I sighed. I knew I would be found sooner or later.

I stood up and brushed the grass off my white summer dress and walked over to Liam, who was waiting for me at the edge of the clearing. Liam worked at the palace as my personal guard. It's not that I'm ungrateful for protection; it's just that I don't get any privacy. The meadow is my safe haven and I come here to think. I like being in tune with the earth.

"What is it?"

Liam bowed. "Your father wishes to see you." I sigh and follow him out of the meadow.

"Did he say why?"

"No milady, but he is with the King." He replied.

Ah, so my grandfather wishes to see me as well. As the palace walls came into view I cringed inwardly. How could something so magnificent and beautiful be such a prison? I love my family dearly but all they do is smother me. In there eyes, I will always be a child that needed to be taken care of.

I took the northern tower to my room, hoping to go unnoticed. The last thing I need is to have a flock of lady's maids fuss over me. When I got to my room I changed into a light blue gown. When I decided I looked decent enough I left. I found Liam waiting outside my door with a small smile.

"Sorry milady." He apologized. I shook my head. It's not his fault he has to follow me everywhere I go.

The palace was in an uproar with setting up for the ball tonight. The entire kingdom was invited. Whenever we have a party, everyone is involved. People were running all over the place and my mother was with the family, helping out. Today has been hectic.

He led me through the corridor to the throne room and we were intercepted by my uncle Emmett.

"Hello niece of mine, where were you today?" he kissed my cheek.

"Around," I said, giving him a knowing smile.

He laughed. "No one can keep you locked down for long can they?" I chuckled. He knew me so well.

"Pardon me milady, but your father is waiting." Liam interjected.

"Probably to talk about the ball tonight no doubt," I grumbled.

"Ah yes, the ball." My uncle grinned. "Of course all the men in court will want to dance with you." He laughed and walked away.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me."

Two men opened the throne room doors for me. Inside my father and grandfather sat at their meeting table. I was greeted with smiles.

"Father, grandfather." I curtsied.

"Hello my dear, please do sit down." My grandfather gestured to the chair at the end of the table.

I sat and folded my hands together. "You wanted to see me?"

"As you know, the ball is tonight." Grandfather said. I nodded in response.

"It turns out were getting a surprise visit from your fiancée and his family." My father intones.

I'm shocked. "But we only just finalized the contract. I thought we had to wait?"

Grandfather sighed. "Due to both parties, we think its best if it happens as soon as possible."

"So tonight-"

"Is your engagement party yes." Father said.

I was speechless. This was all happening to fast. I though I'd at least have until the end of the year to prepare myself for this marriage.

"You and Demetri are to be married on the morrow, then leave with him and his family to Volterra to start your new life." Grandfather said.

My head snaps up. "Tomorrow?" I cry.

My father smiles. "I know this is sudden. But we have to think about what's best for our countries. The sooner the better we finalize your marriage; the contract between our countries will be complete."

I gaped at him. Everything I've ever known just vanished. Tomorrow it wouldn't matter anymore. I would be a married woman, a princess of another country, forced into a new life I didn't want. I felt incredibly sick. My father saw my face gave me a stern look. I was to not argue this. It was final.

"Now, now dear it's best you don't over think it. Go to your chambers and get ready for the ball tonight." My grandfather's words were final.

Numbly, I stood up and walked out the doors and headed to my chamber with Liam in tow. Once I reached my room I slammed the door and threw myself on my bed. I will see him tonight! And be married tomorrow? It was all too much and the tears flowed freely down my face. I'll be leaving my homeland, the only place I've ever known. And my family… I would miss them terribly. But could my parents even be called parents? They made these decisions for me without even asking me. I would be getting out of this prison only to be taken to another one. But despite what I thought there was nothing I could do about it. I will see my husband-to-be tonight and act like the well brought up princess I was taught to be. With great effort I got up from my bed, wiped the tears from my face and took a deep breath. I can do this. I will show them I'm no longer a child.

...

...

My Mother, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie showed up five minutes later with lady's maids to get me ready for the ball tonight. I was washed, brushed, and plucked into being perfect for tonight. Alice of course already had the perfect dress for me, which was made weeks ago for this occasion. It was an elegant, silver-white gown with long sleeves and beaded embroidery. It was beautiful. I had to hand it to Alice, she had good taste. Of course I wasn't allowed to dress myself so the maids slipped the gown on me. It fit perfectly. They then sat me down and curled my hair into an elegant twist at the top of my head and put in diamond encrusted pins. When they finished they stepped back and I faced the mirror. I was speechless.

"You're breathtaking," My mother whispered.

"Simply gorgeous," Rosalie agreed.

"The Prince won't know what hit him." Alice smiled.

That made me stop cold. Of course this would be for him. It was all for him.

"Now," my mother clapped. "Everyone should have arrived by now. Darling you look beautiful!" My mother smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, mother." I smiled.

Alice and Rosalie kissed my cheeks. "Don't be nervous, everyone's going to love you!" Alice grinned.

"We'll see you down there sweetheart," Rosalie smiled. One by one they left, the maids staying behind to make sure I was in order.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I said.

"Yes your majesty." They bowed and left.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I faced the mirror again and smoothed my hands down my dress.

"Okay Renesmee," I whispered to my reflection. "This is not the time to be a coward. You're going to meet your future husband and like it. You're going to fall in love and live happily ever after." I forced a smile.

I was never a good liar.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've posted banners and pics on my profile for this story. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

12/23/12

Chapter 2

Before I left my room I placed my small diamond crown on top of my head. I looked like the princess I should be. All clean cut and primed to look like a porcelain doll. All I was missing was the smile, which looked like a grimace when I tried.

As Liam led me down the corridor, I could hear music playing and people's laughter. All the while I felt as if I would faint. A part of me was nervously excited to meet him finally. Another part was terrified. I guess that's normal when your meeting your husband-to-be. I think the bigger part of me was just nervous of the crowd. I didn't like people from court much. It was all gossip and politics; something that I had no interest in what so ever. And yet I'm the biggest pawn in this game.

We stopped in front of the double doors that I was to enter and be announced. Liam turned to walk behind me. It was custom for the guards to walk behind a royal when entering a crowd. Liam gave me a smile.

"For what it's worth milady, you look beautiful."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you, Liam." He gave a small bow.

On the other side of the door I could hear the announcer.

"Your majesties, ladies and gentlemen of the court, I present to you Princess Renesmee Carlie Cullen of Forks!"

The two guards that were manning the doors opened them and I was greeted with hundreds of cheering people. I put on my best smile and walked between the crowds as they bowed to me. I could feel every single person's eyes on me and hear their whispers.

"_Her dress is gorgeous!" _

"_Why isn't she married yet? She's practically an old maid."  
_

"_I heard she's having an affair with Lord Williams." _

"_I should be the one marrying her."_

I ignored them and continued to smile and walk. When I reached my smiling family I took my usual seat at the end. My cheeks were hurting so much from smiling.

My grandfather stood from his throne and gestured for the music to start again. People all around started dancing. Tables around the ball room were filled with food and wine. Conversation and laughter filled the room. My mother leaned over and gave my hand a squeeze. She was dressed in an elegant dark green gown and wore her hair down in soft curls.

"How are you doing darling?" She asked.

"Quite well mother." I said a little breathlessly.

"I know it's overwhelming but the Volturi royals should be here soon." She smiled; hoping of hearing news of my fiancée would encourage me.

"Yes of course, wonderful." I smiled tightly. She nodded and turned back to talk with my father.

I watched the scene of people dancing for a while before I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I saw my best friend Garrett grinning down at me. I grinned in return and jumped up to hug him. He wrapped his long arms around me and twirled me around.

"And so the prodigal princess returns." He chuckled. "So tell me, where were you this time?" He put me down.

"No where and everywhere." I smirked.

He laughed. "Of course you were. Even as we were children, you were the more adventuress one. I on the other hand was perfectly fine with my books."

I laughed. Garrett was my only friend growing up. His parents were a part of court so they were always at the palace. The first time I ever saw him was when I was five and he was seven. He was in the library sticking his nose in a book, and I was watching him from afar. I wanted to play with someone so I ran up to him and stole his book. He was absolutely furious with me and chased me throughout the palace. By the time I out ran him we were both on the floor laughing. We've been insufferable ever since. I sat down and Garrett knelt next to my chair.

"Having fun?" I asked.

He grinned. "Oh yes, plenty of maidens to dance with, so many in so little time."

"Oh, poor you."

"You have no idea how many women want to dance with me." He said with mock seriousness.

My lips twitched. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"Of course I have yet snagged one girl…" Garrett grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Shall we?" He smiled.

I smiled in return and let him lead me to the dance floor. We laughed and waltzed around the room merrily for a long while. The music changed into something slower.

"Garrett, I should probably tell you something." I started to say.

"Well what ever it is Nessie, you can tell me." He said, using my childhood name.

I gulped. "You know how I am to marry the Volturi Prince?" He nodded.

"Well it turns out him and his family are coming tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Tomorrow we are to be married and I am to leave with them to Volterra." I said in a rush.

Garrett jerked us to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. "_What?_"

I looked around nervously. People were starting to stare so I lead us away to the edge of the crowd.

"I know."

"Nessie that's _tomorrow, _why didn't you tell me?"

"I only just found out!"

He let out a harsh breath and stared down at me. "I thought you were going to wait?"

I threw my hands up. "I thought so to. But our families are persistent to make the pact between our countries. I'm so scared. I don't want to leave." I let out a shaky breath.

His face softened and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Ness; I didn't mean to snap at you. I can't believe your family did this to you."

"I know." I groaned into his chest.

He pulled back. "I can't believe your marrying that pompous ass and leaving tomorrow."

I slapped his arm. "You've never even met him!"

"He's a pompous ass regardless because he's taking you away from me." He grumbled.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you Gary." He kissed the top of my head and led us to our seats.

"I can't believe you called me _Gary_. I thought we agreed never to use are childhood names." His lips twitched.

"You called me Nessie, for crying out loud!" he laughed and we sat down.

I noticed commotion happening in front of the room. I saw that my family had risen from their seats. My mother gestured for me to stand up. I stood stiffly and Garrett gave me a reassuring squeeze. They had arrived.

"Your majesties, ladies and gentlemen of the court, I present to you the royal family of Volterra, King Aro, Queen Sulpicia, and Prince Demetri!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd parted and bowed as the Volturi family glided through. They were dressed elegantly in their family colors: red and black. Aro had long raven black hair with a black evening suit and red crest sewn on the lapel. The queen's hair was also dark, and wore a dark red evening gown trimmed with black lace. Then Demetri walked through and my breath caught. He wore a pristine black suit like his father and a family crest necklace around his neck.

He was well over six feet, with dark silky hair that fell just above his broad shoulders. He had a beautifully sculpted face. He was just five years older than me. He was the ideal man for any woman to fall in love with. I didn't realize I had been staring for a long time until his eyes met mine and I gasped. His eyes were blue. He grinned knowingly at me and I blushed.

Aro smiled and approached my grandfather with open arms. "Carlisle my old friend, it's been a long time." He embraced him.

Grandfather smiled in return. "Welcome Aro."

Aro stepped back and gestured his wife forward. "You remember my wife Sulpicia?" she curtsied.

Grandfather kissed her hand. "Welcome."

"And here is our son, Demetri."

Demetri stepped forward and gave a gallant bow. "Your majesty." He said, glancing at me.

"How wonderful, let me formally introduce you to my Granddaughter, Princess Renesmee." Grandfather smiled and gestured at me. I slowly stepped forward and gave a curtsy.

"Your majesties." I murmured.

Demetri stepped forward and gave me a slow bow, his eyes never leaving mine. "It's an honor to meet you Princess Renesmee. I've been looking forward to meeting my future wife." He smiled, lifting my hand and kissing it in the most charming way.

I cleared my throat. "Likewise." Our families smiled broadly at our exchange and stared at us with watchful eyes. Demetri continued to hold my hand as he stood beside me.

My grandfather stood attention to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen of court, it gives me great pleasure to announce the wedding of Prince Demetri of Volterra and Princess Renesmee of Forks!" his voice boomed. The crowd's cheers were deafening.

"Let it be said that our countries will be forever at peace!" he continued. But I didn't hear him. All I could feel was Demetri's cold hand in mine and how this all became real to me just now. I started to hyperventilate.

"Now let the couple have their first dance!"

I didn't move until Demetri tugged on my hand and led me to the dance floor. The music resumed and we started to dance. I could feel the stares from our families Garrett was looking very solemn and when he caught my eye he mouthed 'Ass'. My lips twitched as I fought a smile. Soon other couples started to join the dance.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Demetri asked smoothly. I shook my head.

"No not really."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Balls aren't really my forte." I replied.

"Even our engagement party?" He sounded amused.

"Yes." I said after a moment.

"That's understandable. I can see it in your eyes. You're quite the free spirit, aren't you Renesmee?" He mused. His hand tightened on my back.

My brow furrowed. "I suppose."

"That's the problem with such spirits. They need to be broken." He said pleasantly. But his eyes flashed something darker. I started to become nervous.

"And tomorrow we shall be married and set off for Volterra." He continued in that voice. He looked down at me. "Isn't that what you want?" His gaze turned icy.

"I-I don't understand." I stuttered.

He sighed. "Oh, my dear, you're so young and naïve. But no matter, once I break you in you'll be the perfect Volturi wife." He smiled and it reminded me of a cat before it eats its prey.

"I-"

He suddenly twirled us into a dark corner where nobody could see us. He let go of me and slowly backed me into the wall. He put an arm on each side of my head and stared hard into my eyes. I became frightened and tried to move away but he blocked me.

"I don't think you appreciate all that our families have done for us." He tsked.

"Let me go." I practically shouted.

His eyes darkened and before I registered what happened, his hand came across my face in a stinging slap. I gasped.

"I love your spirit but like I said, I have to break it." His lips crashed against mine in a punishing kiss. I whimpered but his arms came around me, holding me in his steel vise grip. His lips forced mine open and his tongue swept across mine. He swallowed my cries and all I could do was stand there. After a moment he pulled away, breathing hard. He seemed satisfied.

"Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy taking you to bed my little wife." He grinned. I stood frozen with shock.

"Once I sire a son on you, my succession to the throne will be absolute." He boasted. "And you, my little spit fire, are mine."

He caressed my face in his hand and trailed one finger down my cheek, neck, and to the swell of my breast. "So beautiful." He whispered.

"Now act accordingly and smile." He murmured and put my arm through his. He walked us out across the floor to the platform. I was so numb with shock that I didn't entirely digest what just happened. Garrett was off dancing with a girl and gave me a worried look as I passed. Our families were talking and giving us knowing smiles. I sat down woodenly and swallowed hard. Demetri sat down next to me and leaned over.

"Now remember what I told you and everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear. I stayed silent and looked straight ahead.

...

The party passed in a blur and before I knew it I was saying goodnight to my family and saw Demetri giving me a lingering look. I was led away by Liam to my chambers, and my lady's maids undressed me.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." I said to them after they finished.

They curtsied. "Yes, Princess." And left the room.

As soon as the door closed I burst into tears. Huge wracking sobs coursed through me and I fought to breathe. I crawled into the middle of my bed and buried my face in my hands. What just happened? It's true I didn't want to get married. But I would have endured it. But now that I know what a kind of man he really is, I don't want anything to do with him. Terror clawed its way up my throat. Oh god, the things he said. I always imagined marrying for love, but this was just wrong. Did I really want to spend the rest of my life with someone like that? No, absolutely not. I could tell my parents but they wouldn't listen. All they care about is peace between our countries. I can't let him win. I _won't let him._ I slammed my hands down on the bed. There was no choice. I had to run.

I threw myself out of the bed and went straight to my wardrobe. I fished through until I found a pair of black leggings, a long sleeved white shirt, grey cloak, a navy jacket and a pair of grey boots. I used this outfit for horse back riding. But it will do. It's not like I can run away in a dress. I took one last look at my crown that sat on my vanity table. I didn't want to be a princess. I just wanted my own life.

I dressed quickly and searched for a sack. I put in a pouch that contained gold, some food from dinner earlier and a blanket. I wanted to travel light. I had no idea where I was going but it didn't matter. Anywhere is better than here. I put my cloak on and tossed my sack over my shoulder. I cracked open my door and peeked out then closed it again. Of course Liam would be there. I cursed silently. There was only one other way out…through the window.

I opened the big bay window and peered down. It wasn't too far. I could easily scale it. I took the sheets off my bed and tied them together to make a rope. I tied one end to the foot of my bed and threw the other out the window. It was the perfect length. I tested it to make sure it was sturdy and proceeded to climb down. I gave my room an exasperated look before scaling the wall. I went slow and steady, making sure I didn't fall. When I reached the bottom I flattened myself against the wall and waited until the coast was clear. I looked to the forest and sprinted towards it. As soon as I made it past the edge, I looked back to see if anyone saw me. No one did.

I felt a twinge of guilt for not telling Garrett. But if he were to know of my whereabouts, Demetri would surely torture anyone who would know.

Of course they will look for me. Liam will discover that I'm gone, my family will be frantic, and Demetri will be down right furious. Hysteria bubbled through me as I continued walking through the dark forest. Running away is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done and I'll regret it later. But at the moment I don't care.

A huge smile broke out across my face. It was the first time I've ever felt free.


	3. Chapter 3

12/24/12

A/N: So here's the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

It was almost pitched black, except for the moonlight overhead that lit my way. It was cold out; I pulled my cloak tighter around me. I weaved through the trees as swiftly as I could. For all I knew the entire kingdom could be looking for me by now.

An owl hooted and I jumped at the sound. If I was going to make it through here, I needed to pull myself together. From what I studied from the maps in my books, the forest comes to an end and beyond are smaller villages. I could start there. I finally have the freedom to start new, even if it's only for a little while. I'm not stupid. I know Demetri won't stop until he finds me. I saw the possessive look in his eyes. He won't ever let me go. But that doesn't mean I won't try.

I walked for what seemed like forever. My steps became sluggish and I fought to stay focused. It was very late but I didn't care. I had to keep moving. As far away from Forks as I could. I noticed eventually that the trees thinned out and grass areas were more plentiful. Was this the end? I looked at the grass area longingly. Maybe I could rest for few moments… No! I shook my head quickly. I patted my cheeks. I had to keep moving.

I continued walking for a while and suddenly noticed something familiar. I spun around. I was going in circles! How did that happen? I needed to get out of here. I froze suddenly. I could feel something watching me. I turned slowly but didn't see anything in the darkness. I heard the stories about the dangers of the forest. Beasts that came out at night. I swallowed nervously. But they were just stories… right?

I heard a faint growl and I gasped. I could see a pair of reflective eyes in the darkness, watching me. I took a step back and it growled again. Terror coursed through me. I cursed. I was stupid and didn't think to bring a weapon with me. I looked around, hoping to find a sharp rock. It growled louder this time and emerged from the trees. I gasped. It was a massive russet colored wolf. I had only one choice. I couldn't fight it. I clutched my sack tighter. I spun away quickly and sprinted away as fast as I could. I could hear it snarling behind me as it gave chase. Adrenalin pumped through me and I pushed myself faster. I didn't dare look behind me. I ran to the thicket of trees, hoping to slow it down. The snarls behind me turned into a piercing howl. I glanced behind me, which was a mistake. Before I registered what happened, my head came in contact with a low tree branch. I cried out and fell to the floor hard. The wolf pounced on me then and I shrieked in terror when I felt its jaws bite down on my shoulder. I cried out in pain and tears streaked down my face. I could feel every tooth as it bit into me. It released me suddenly.

My vision started to blur and I could see that more massive wolves surrounded me. Lots of them. Then suddenly a pair of very human eyes came into view. Piercing brown orbs. I felt myself being lifted as I slipped into a void of darkness.

…

…

Pain exploded through me. Ever so slowly I became aware of my body. My head hurt and my shoulder felt as if was on fire. I groaned and tried to get up but found I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and saw that my hands and feet were bound with rope. My sack and cloak were gone. Suddenly it all came back to me… I panicked and saw that I was in a tent lodge of some sort. I was lying on a pallet of furs and there was a lit fire pit in the middle of the floor. I looked around and saw many pallets with furs all around. It was the most unusual thing.

My brow furrowed. "How did I get here?" I said to myself.

"I brought you here." A male voice rumbled.

I gasped and looked in the corner to see a man sitting with his arms rested on his knees. He was large, well over six feet with smooth copper skin. He had long black hair that flowed freely down his back and a single feather was tied in. He was a mass of muscles, wearing only a pair of deer skinned breeches and a leather band around his left arm. He was every bit a fierce warrior. His face was beautifully sculpted. He had a strong chin and piercing brown eyes. He gave no emotion away, just continued to stare intently at me.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered.

He said nothing, only stared at me with those fathomless eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" I pleaded. And still he didn't respond.

I sighed and lay back down. What was with those wolves? It's obvious I'm in deep trouble. I had no knowledge that anyone even lived out here. The stories I heard were different. I had no idea what they were going to do with me. Maybe running away from home was a mistake.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me from those wolves." I said. He still said nothing.

"Please let me go!" I said frantically.

"Pale face talks too much." He said. I gasped at the sound of his deep voice.

"Please…" I said slowly. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing at the moment."

"What does that mean?"

He sighed harshly. "It means the council is deciding what to do with you."

"But I wasn't doing anything!" I exclaimed.

He quirked his eyebrow. "You were in our territory."

"I swear I didn't mean to be. I was just trying to find a way out of the forest." I explained. He said nothing, just stared at me with heated eyes. I've seen that look before…

I struggled against the ropes. "Can you at least untie me?"

"No."

Oh, he was infuriating!

"What were you doing out there so late at night?" He demanded.

"None of your business." I snapped.

The corner of his mouth turned up. "Pale face sounds angry."

"Stop calling me that. I have a name you know." I said defiantly.

He smiled. "I know."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

He chuckled softly. "What is your name?"

"Renesmee." I said just as softly.

He smiled. "That's a beautiful name." He fisted his hand over his heart. "I'm Jacob."

"I would say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but under the circumstances I'd say rather not." I sniffed.

A confused look came across his face. "You're an unusual girl."

"So they tell me." I grumbled. "When can I leave?"

"You can't leave."

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because I won't let you." He replied briskly.

I gaped at him. "_You _won't let me?"

Jacob clenched his jaw and nodded. He glanced at my shoulder.

"Um, why?"

He stood up quickly and walked over to me. I flinched when he reached a hand towards me but he ignored me. He moved my long hair over my shoulder and stared at my bite wound intently. He traced the edge with his finger and I shivered. He was breathing hard.

"I'll get some salve and bandages for your shoulder. Your head would is not bad." He said quietly. He left and returned quickly a few moments later. He pulled me into a sitting position and sat behind me. He pulled me so close to him I could feel his body heat. He swiped my hair over my other shoulder and applied the salve to my wound. I sighed in relief when I felt the burning cool down. For a moment I thought I heard him say I'm sorry. He placed a bandage over my wound and pulled my shirt back over my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded in response.

He stood up and walked back over to the corner and sat down.

"So how much longer with the council?" I asked.

"Not much longer."

"Will I get to leave?" I asked again.

His eyes flashed. "_No_." He growled.

I was taken aback. "Why ever not? It's not like I was doing anything wrong."

"Because you are mine and I will not let you leave." He growled.

I gaped at him with shock. "Wait- what- _yours_?"

"Yes Renesmee, _mine_." He grinned wolfishly.

I glared at him. "What do you mean." I said slowly.

He gestured at my shoulder. "You bear my mark."

I looked at him stupidly. "A wolf bit me."

"Exactly, _I_ bit you. I'm a skin walker. A wolf shifter." He said, guarding my reaction.

"B-but that's impossible. There's no such thing, it's all myth!" I said in disbelief.

"We do exist. We just live secluded from others." He explained.

I fell silent. Everything made sense now. Their looks, clothing, and living situation preceded them. And-

"Wait, why did you bite me?" I demanded harshly.

He sighed and ran his hands down his face. "It's complicated."

"Try me." I challenged.

"I imprinted on you." He said finally. He saw the question in my eyes so he continued.

"My wolf scented you as our mate. That's why I marked you. You will always carry our scent with you. Everyone will know that you are mine." He said fiercely.

My body flushed at his words and I almost moaned. I was breathing hard and I could feel the bite mark throbbing.

I shook slightly. "Why me?"

"You're the perfect mate for us. I wouldn't have marked you if it weren't true." He said.

My body was warming up and I started to hyperventilate. "What is wrong with me?"

"Your body is reacting to the chemicals from my bite. You'll start to crave my touch soon. Only I will be able to soothe you." He grinned.

I glared at him. "How dare you."

"I won't apologize for imprinting on you. But I will apologize for how you came to get my mark. I was caught up in the moment and couldn't help myself." He said seriously.

"I don't care. You're a savage." I huffed.

"That may be so, but you're mine nonetheless." He said matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not!" I shouted.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you are." He stood up and walked over to me.

"You can deny it all you want, Renesmee. But soon you will be begging for my touch. And when you do, I'll be more than happy to oblige." He smirked.

My body flushed again. "No I won't." I whispered. But it was a lie. I felt strange, like I yearned for something. I bit back a moan.

"Then I guess we'll have to wait and see." He said smugly.

Oh, I've really done it now. I ran away from home to be free only to be stuck in another prison.

This is just not my week.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be in Jacob's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Here's Jacob's POV. Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was dark and the hour had grown late. As the village took to their nightly duties my pack mates and I set off on patrol. My best friend Embry strolled along side me as we walked to our post. He threw his long hair over his shoulder and started to braid it.

"So brother, have you decided yet?" He asked quietly.

I sighed heavily. Everyone in the pack wanted to know but Embry was the first to ask out loud. I just became of age for marriage and it was expected of me to choose a bride.

"No, I haven't."

"You know you'll have to soon. I hear Maura is waiting for you to ask her." Embry inquired.

"I know." I rubbed a hand over my face.

"She'll make a good wife for you, just turned seventeen summers. She's a good girl. And you know she's had it bad for you since you were children." He grinned.

Maura's the girl I've known my entire life. She's pretty with long black hair, heart shaped face and wide brown eyes.

I smiled. "I know. I just can't help but feel if it's the right choice."

He nodded his head slightly. "I know what you mean. I have to choose next year." He grimaced.

"Maura would be the likely choice." I agreed.

"You should ask her father for her bride price. Snatch her up quickly before another man can." He said.

I nodded slowly. "You're right. I'll see her father tomorrow."

Embry slapped me on the back. "Good for you. Now your father can get off your back about it." He chuckled.

I had to agree with him there. My father was a retired wolf shifter. He was always going on how I needed to choose a mate and keep the blood line going, so on and so forth. As of tomorrow he won't need to worry about it anymore. I know Maura. I can be happy and share a life with her.

My wolf stirred. He was ready to come out. "Let's phase." I said.

We stripped, strapping our pants to our legs and shifted into our wolf forms. I shook out my mane and let out a howl. It felt good to change. Embry rubbed his flank against mine and we bounded off into the night.

…

…

We did our usual routine and sniffed out the grounds. Nothing out of the ordinary. I snapped my head to the west suddenly. An interesting scent filled my nose. I couldn't place it. My wolf growled lowly. He wanted to check it out. Embry sensed my mood and took off after me. The closer I got the stronger I could smell it.

I froze so suddenly that Embry nearly crashed into me. My hackles rose. I found the source of the smell. A girl. I inhaled deeply. She smelt sweet, like apples. With my wolf eyes I could tell she was a pale face with a curvy figure. She had long auburn hair to her waist and green eyes and she wore meager clothes. She was young and so beautiful.

My wolf went ballistic. He snarled: _Mine!_

I pawed at the ground as I fought for control. He wanted to take her to the ground and mount her. _She's ours, claim her._

Embry came up along side me and my wolf and I both growled. I knew what was happening. My wolf had chosen her as our mate, our imprint. I could tell that in her scent alone. She was meant for me. For us. It only happened on rare occasion in the tribe: A warrior's wolf scents his true mate. She was mine. I growled and fought the urge to mark her. By giving her my bite mark everyone would know she was mine. She would always carry my scent. Embry noticed my reaction with confusion. I slowly stepped out into the clearing. She gasped and a look of terror came across her face. I wanted to comfort her and tell her not to be afraid but my wolf wasn't listening. He wanted her to know she was ours. She turned away quickly and ran away. She shouldn't have done that. My wolf was all too thrilled to hunt her down. I gave chase and let out a howl. My other pack members sensed what was happening and hurried to join us.

I bounded after her, letting out furious snarls. She was running from me. Her scent rolled off her in waves and hit me with full force. I howled.

She stumbled towards the trees and hit a low branch, falling to the ground. I jerked at the sound of her cry and I wanted to comfort her but my wolf wasn't listening. With a snarl, I pounced on her and wrapped my jaws around her shoulder. She screamed and cried but I ignored her. My pack brothers surrounded us then. They sensed me and backed off, keeping their distance. They knew what was progressing. They were smart not to interfere with a warrior and his chosen mate. I released her then.

She fell to the ground with a whimper. My bite was already going into effect, making her drowsy. I shifted back, pulling on my breeches. I reached down and lifted her in my arms. She was light and fit perfectly. With a sigh she blacked out, snuggling into my chest. My wolf purred with pleasure. We had claimed her.

My pack brothers shifted as well. Sam took a step towards me and I growled lowly, clutching her tighter to me.

Sam put his hands up. "Hold, Jacob. If what we all witnessed is true, then we have no need to harm the pale face."

I swallowed and nodded.

My pack brothers were fanned out, staring at the girl in my arms. Embry was looking at me warily.

"You must know that it is our law to take her before the council. She is a pale face, an outsider." Sam said quietly.

"They cannot take her away from me." I snarled.

"They have to accept her, Jacob. She must prove herself to be a worthy mate for one of our warriors. You know that." Sam stated.

I nodded stiffly. I didn't like to admit it, but he was right.

"But she's a dirty pale face! It's unnatural for one of us to be mixed with one of them!" Paul shouted.

"SHE'S MINE!" I roared so loudly that some of my brothers took a step back. I acted on instinct. My wolf did not like the other males close to our mate.

"Paul, be quiet. Jacob, calm down. If you claim her for your own then take her to your lodge. I will speak with the council in the morning. Do not leave until you are summoned." Sam said, his tone final.

I clenched my jaw and nodded once. I spun on my heel and strode toward the village, my pack brothers following behind. Most of the people were already in their tents asleep so I had no trouble getting to my lodge unnoticed.

I carried her in carefully. It was warm. The fire pit dimly lit. I gently placed her on one of the pallets. I reached out tentatively and brushed her hair from her face. It was the perfect shade of red and felt silky against my fingertips. She breathed a sigh and I looked at her lips. They were the perfect shade of pink and looked so soft. I leaned down and sniffed at her hair, inhaling her scent. I purred and nuzzled her cheek and stood up to get some rope. When she wakes up she will try to run. And I can't have that. I tied her hands and feet together.

I stepped back and looked down at her. Already I could feel my body changing, responding to her. I hissed and stepped further back. I knew what came next. My bite mark released a special chemical that will bind her to me. Soon she will crave my touch, and I her. The only way to soothe it is to share flesh. But it would have to wait until the after the council. She must prove herself first. I have no doubt she cannot do this. My wolf wouldn't have chosen her if she was weak. She will make us proud.

I smiled suddenly. Never had I thought I would find her. It only happens to a warrior on rare occasion, those who are lucky to find their true mates. The others still find happiness; it's just not as intense or primal.

I studied her slowly and grinned. Oh, yes. She was definitely made for me.

* * *

A/N: You know what happens after that. Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I don't know when I'll update next. I've got family issues I have to deal with. Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 5

I felt something shake me.

"Wake up." Jacob murmured.

"What time is it?" I groaned and blinked several times. He was dressed the same as before. He exposed my shoulder and I winced when he took off my bandage.

"It's morning and the council is waiting." He untied my feet and helped me stand. His touch made me shiver.

My legs were a bit numb and I wobbled a bit, he put a hand out to steady me. I could feel the heat of his hand through my shirt and I let out a moan. I became aware of the sensations going through my body, growing with each second he kept touching me. I started to breathe faster. He growled and let go of my arm quickly.

"What will the council do with me?" I asked shakily.

"I don't know, it is up for them to decide. You must prove yourself worthy of me." He said.

"Worthy of you? But I don't even want you!" I exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow. "We both know that's not true." I blushed. "But this is your only chance. And because you're a pale face, if you fail, you die." He said. I sucked in a breath.

He placed a hand on my cheek. "You must not fail." He said softly. Hesitantly, I nodded.

"Now we must go. They are waiting." He took hold of my tied hands and opened the flap to the lodge. We stepped into the daylight and I blinked. There were many more similar lodges scattered out amongst the clearing. The vibrant green forest stretched vast and wide around the camp. I then noticed the people. They were dark skinned and dressed like Jacob, in soft animal skins and fur robes. They were all active and working. They all had long black hair that was braided or loosened out down their backs. Some wore feathers, beads, or shells in their hair. They were absolutely exotic.

We stepped into view and immediately all eyes were turned to us. Well, me to be exact. Their hard eyes studied me and I tensed. Being a Princess, I was used to such attention. But this was very different. Here I was an outsider.

I swallowed nervously and Jacob squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. He led me forward past people and their accusatory eyes. I looked straight ahead and kept my chin up. I wouldn't let them intimidate me.

We came to a group of young men that dressed similar to Jacob. They had solemn looks and gave nods as we passed. These must be the other wolves. Most of them looked at me curiously but one in particular gave me a hostile glare. I quickly looked away.

We finally came to a part of the camp that had a large fire pit. Many older men sat around it. I guess this must be the council. We came to a stop in front of them. I glanced behind me to see that people had gathered. An elder with kind eyes gestured to me.

"So this is she?"

"Yes." Jacob said.

The elder nodded. "Is what we hear true? You have marked this pale face?" I heard several gasps from people.

"Yes, it is true." Jacob nodded.

A harsher looking elder spoke. "Show us proof." He barked.

I stood completely still as Jacob pulled down the shirt off my shoulder. The bite mark was no longer swollen, but was red. More gasps from the crowd. He pulled the shirt back up. The elders murmured to each other.

"And when did this happen?" The kinder elder asked.

"Last night." Jacob replied.

"What have you done? She is a pale face! Our kind doesn't mix with theirs!" The harsher elder shouted.

"Calm down, Jeremiah. What's done is done. It can't be reversed, you know that." The kinder elder scolded.

"I say she be killed, Quil. She is not an equivalent mate to one of our kind." Jeremiah spat. Jacob tensed at his words.

"You haven't even given the girl a chance." Another elder said. "Let her prove herself." He gave me a smile. "What is your name, child?"

"Renesmee." I said quietly.

"Renesmee, do you want my son as a mate?" He asked.

My eyes widened in surprise. Looking at him now, I could see the similarities between him and Jacob.

I gaped at him. "I-"

"Be careful how you answer, pale face." Jeremiah snapped.

Right, one wrong move and I could die. That's comforting. I had to answer this correctly.

"Yes." I said. Jacob sighed in relief.

Jacob's father nodded. "Very well. Being as it may, the mark is irreversible."

"What country do you reside from?" He asked curiously.

"Forks." I said. Hushed murmurs through the crowd.

He nodded thoughtfully. "That is the closest to us."

"What were you doing in our lands?" Jeremiah sneered.

"I didn't mean to be. I was traveling and got lost." I said.

"How convenient a pale face just happened to cross us. We are not easy to find. I say you are a spy!" He said loudly. Conversation broke out.

"Jeremiah." Jacob's father warned.

"No I'm not." I burst.

"You lie!"

"I do not lie! What I say is true, I got lost." I practically shouted. Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder in warning.

"Then why were you traveling so late at night?" He continued.

"It was easier that way." I said.

"Enough," Quil stood. "I do not believe the girl is a spy. But as fate may have it, she was meant to be here. Her mark says so. I say she does the task to prove herself. That is all I have to say on the matter." He finished and sat down.

People were whispering and I could feel their eyes on me. On the outside I held strong, but on the inside I was fearful. What must I do to prove myself?

Quil shouted something in a different language and the people dispersed, backing up and making room so the clearing was empty.

"Now," Jacob's father started. "Who would fight Renesmee for the mating rights to my son?"

I gasped. Surely he doesn't mean I have to fight?

There was a moment of silence and then a pretty young girl about my age stepped forward.

"I will." She said, glaring at me.

"_Maura,_" Jacob hissed.

Who's Maura?

She wore a buckskin dress, embroidered with beads and shells. Her long black hair was braided down her back and she wore no shoes. She walked forward and stood a good few feet away from me, her glaring eyes never leaving mine. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was in love with Jacob.

_He's mine!_

I reeled back at the thought. Why did I think that?

Jacob came in front of me to untie my hands. "Don't over think it. As soon as one of you gets completely on the ground, it's over. I know you'll do great." He whispered.

I smiled shakily. "I'll try my best." He smiled and stepped back. The crowd started to cheer.

I stepped forward slowly, unsure of what to do. Suddenly she rushed at me and before I could react, her fist shot out and landed on my cheek. I cried out and she punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. She started to circle me.

"What's the matter pale face?" She taunted. "Giving up already?"

I lashed out to her face but she blocked me and twisted my arm behind my back. I jerked away and she landed two blows to my face and another to my abdomen. I gasped in pain and stumbled to my knees. She wrapped her arm around my neck in a chokehold.

She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You will never be good enough for him. All I need to do is snap your lily white neck and your petty bond will be broken. I will be the one to bed him, be his wife and bear his children. You're nothing but a dirty pale face that will never belong here." She sneered.

She tightened her hold and I fought to breathe. Jacob shot me a worried look. Anger roared through me. I was Princess Renesmee Cullen, goddamnit! I will not let this girl take away my chance of happiness. He was MINE!

I reared my elbow into her ribs and she let me go with a surprised cry. I stood quickly and elbowed her in the face. I felt a satisfying crunch and I knew I broke her nose. Her hands flew to her face and they came away bloody. I punched her face again and kicked her stomach. I kicked out again at her knees and she fell to the ground hard. I stared at her dispassionately. I placed my knee into the middle of her back and brought her arms around her back. I pressed her to the ground and waited. Everyone was stunned into silence. I guess Emmett and Jasper taught me how to fight well.

Most of the people cheered and gave me smiles. Some were not very happy. Jeremiah gave me a disgusted look. Jacob looked at me proudly, a broad smile lighting his handsome face.

I released her and stood. She stumbled away from me and stood up; her nose was swollen and bleeding. She gave me a deadly glare.

Jacob's father smiled and stood, walking over to me. "Renesmee, you have proven yourself well. Do you claim my son as yours?" He asked.

"Yes." I said and Maura hissed angrily.

Billy nodded. "Then let it be so." The other elders nodded in approval.

He fisted a hand over his heart. "I am Billy, father of Jacob. I thank you for being here." He smiled.

I smiled in return. "I'm glad to be here." I truly meant it.

He glanced behind me and grinned. "My son is impatient. Go to him."

I turned and walked up to Jacob, he opened his arms and I threw myself in them. He hugged me tightly. I sighed, I felt so right in his arms. He placed his hands on either side of my face.

"My woman has made me proud." He smiled.

I jumped in surprise when he leaned down and brought his lips to mine. They were warm and soft and felt amazing. Heat spread through my body like a flame. I moaned and pressed myself closer to him. His arms came around me and trapped me in a vise like grip. The kiss grew and our mouths opened, his tongue slowly stroking mine. We both groaned. I could feel his male hardness press against my body. I broke away with a gasp and blushed. I forgot where we were.

Jacob chuckled. "Let's go back to my lodge. You have their approval. Now I'm going to ravish your body for the next three days." He grinned and pulled me along.

I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. I looked back to see Maura still glaring at me. Something told me I would be seeing her again.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've got a dying family member to deal with. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Jacob led me through the village, his hand wrapped in mine. I observed the people as we passed by. Children were running around, laughing. Women were sewing clothes or cooking food over the fire pits. Men were having pleasant conversation with each other. They all looked happy and normal. Not what I'd expected them to be. They looked every bit a community should... a family.

My heart lurched at the thought of my family. We're they searching for me? I was surprised I hadn't been found yet. I guess you really had to get lost in order to find this place. Was it really fate like the elder said? Were Jacob and I meant to be together? Staring at him now, his glorious body illuminated in the sunlight, all I could think of was yes. I was meant to be his, and he mine. I smiled widely, pleased with my sudden realization.

Jacob turned back to look at me and gave me a dazzling smile. My stomach flip flopped. I nearly forgot where we were headed. When we reached his lodge, he opened the tent flap and led us through. I swallowed nervously and started to breathe erratically. He sensed my nervousness and cupped my face in his hands, running his thumbs across my cheeks soothingly.

"Shhh, Renesmee. We don't have to lie with one another. If we were to do that, then it would mean you would be my wife." He said.

I drew back in surprise, "Your wife?"

He nodded. "Yes. In my tribe, when a man and a woman join together, it makes them married."

"Don't you need a priest?"

His eyebrows drew together. "What is this 'priest'?"

"A holy man of the church." I said.

"Humph. We have no priest, but a medicine man." He said thoughtfully.

"What is a medicine man?"

"A healer as well as a spiritual guide." He said.

"Oh..." I murmured.

He chuckled. "I see you have many questions. Would you rather ask them now or wait until after I've ravished your body?" He grinned, running a hand down my arm.

I jumped back and gasped. "You said we weren't going to... do that!" I finished quickly.

A deep laugh sounded in his throat. "There are many ways to do so with still keeping your maidenhead in tact." He said lowly.

I squirmed under his heated stare. "Yes, well, I don't see how that's possible-"

"Do you trust me?" He demanded.

Hesitantly I nodded, "Yes."

"Then you know I would never hurt you." He said and walked slowly to me.

"I know." I whispered, looking up at him. He leaned down until his lips were a breath away from mine. I could feel the heat from his mouth and my bite mark throbbed.

"Close your eyes." He said. My eyelids fluttered closed.

"Known this, my little captive." He whispered against my lips. "I give you pardon to not join with me this day. But soon, I will take you in the most glorious way and make you my wife, my mate." He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me closer. "I will plant my seed inside you and watch you grow with my child. We will have many children, and I will enjoy trying to get you pregnant." My lips parted and I sighed with pleasure.

"Can you see our life, Renesmee? Can you see that you were meant to be mine?" He asked. I nodded and opened my eyes.

"Say that your mine." He demanded.

"I'm yours." I whimpered.

He ran his nose down my neck and I shivered. "My wolf is very pleased with you. You did us proud today." He growled and nipped at my neck. I moaned.

"We're ready to take pleasure in your body, will you let us?" He growled, his voice not entirely human.

I gasped and nodded. He crashed his lips to mine in a punishing kiss. His hot mouth devoured mine, his tongue merging with my own. His hand slipped to the back of my neck and my hands went into his hair. I was consumed by him. My bite mark throbbed even more and I could feel our heat flare up. He gripped my lower back and pressed his male hardness into me. I moaned into his mouth and flattened myself against his bare chest. I felt like I wanted to crawl inside his body.

He broke with a harsh gasp and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

He laughed breathlessly. "We need to stop; I almost took you to to ground right there."

I would have let him.

My body felt as if it would burst. My breasts felt heavy, my nipples taut. My heated core ached with a need to be filled. If he doesn't do something about it, I will jump him. I swear I will.

Unable to process words, I let out a whine of pure need. His eyes darkened and he quickly latched his mouth to my breast. I groaned and threw my head back. It was the most incredible feeling. He pulled the shoulder of my shirt down until my naked breasts were revealed to him. My nipples were painfully hard and he stared at them hungrily.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

His mouth came over my breast again and his hot tongue swirled around my nipple slowly. I held his head to me with my hands. His hand cupped my other breast and kneaded it.

"Jacob." I whimpered. He switched to my other breast and I let out a stream of moans. I could feel myself become slick and wet.

He broke away and came to his knees in front of me. I looked at him confusingly.

He looked up at me. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I said.

"Then don't move." He said.

Ever so slowly he ran his mouth down my stomach and dipped his tongue into my navel. I gasped when I felt the sensation shoot straight to my heated core. He continued downward and I gasped.

"What are you doing?" I asked shakily.

"Trust me." He murmured against my skin.

He reached up and started to undo the lacings on my leggings. I stopped his hands.

"What are you doing!" I squeaked.

He moved my hands away. "I'm going to pleasure you." He said amusingly.

"Not like that... it's not proper." I said.

"It's not proper for a man to pleasure his woman?" He said incredulously.

"I- um- well no." I stuttered.

He stared at me in disbelief. "Your kinds ways are very unusual."

"So are yours." I mumbled.

His face softened. "We always take care of our mates. We protect them, provide for them, and fulfill their every need. And right now, I want to give you that." He smiled slightly.

I sighed, "Okay."

"You'll enjoy it, I promise."

He finished with my leggings and slowly pulled them down halfway. I shifted nervously as he stared at my most intimate area.

"I'm going to taste you now." He latched his mouth to my wet folds and I let out a surprised shout.

His hands reached around and gripped the back of my thighs as he feasted on my womanly flesh. I cried out when his lips found my swollen nub. Delicious pressure built up inside me and I cried out loud. My hands gripped the back of his head. I kept crying out, silently asking for something, though I didn't know what. He answered my plea and inserted a finger into me, then another one. He stroked my insides and my head thrashed.

"Please Jacob." I whined.

He increased the pressure and sucked very hard, causing me to let out a scream. Suddenly, I came apart, my body convulsing with spasms. It was the most incredible sensation I'd ever felt in my entire life.

Slowly but surely he raised his head with a satisfied smile.

"Your beautiful when you come apart like that." He murmured and pulled my leggings up, tying them back into place.

He laughed at my expression. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh yeah, you definitely did." He chuckled and pulled my shirt back up.

He kissed my forehead. "Come on sweetheart, let's sleep." He pulled me toward a large fur pallet.

"Okay." I murmured.

He laid us down, with my back to his front. He threw a fur robe over us and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into him and yawned.

"You've had a long morning. Let's rest awhile okay?"

I nodded mutely. I didn't have anything to say. What he just have me was something so open and honest. I never thought it could be like that between man and a woman. If I had stayed with Demetri I would have been treated like a brood mare. Jacob showed me what it could be like, to share that with him, to love him...

Tears strange to my eyes and they leaked out. I sniffed.

Jacob turned me towards him slightly and stared at me worriedly. His thumbs brushed away my tears.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." He murmured.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. It's just... I've never felt so at home when I'm with you." I said.

He smiled and kissed my temple. "I feel the same way." He whispered and held me tighter.

I smiled and closed my eyes, falling into the most peaceful sleep I've had in a long time.

* * *

A/N: So there's a little something to brighten your day. If you thought that was hot, just wait and see what else I have in store for you :) Review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but my Grandmother passed away, and I had to deal with that. I just want to say that I really enjoy writing this story. I would like to send out a personal thank you to the people who are sticking with it. You guys are awesome :) Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up to Jacob trailing kisses down my neck.

"Well that's one way to wake up." I mused.

He chuckled. "You slept very deeply." He pulled the robe off of us.

I yawned and stretched happily. "What time is it?"

"Nightfall, and it's time for the evening meal." He said. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled at the mention of food. "Yes actually."

He smiled. "I thought so. I think now would be a good time to introduce you to my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca."

My eyes widened, "Sisters?"

He nodded. "They're twins."

"What about your mother?"

He looked away. "She died from sickness many years ago."

I frowned and touched his arm. "I'm so sorry, Jacob."

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

"What about your father?"

"He is still mourning her death. He refuses to remarry. My father marked my mother many years ago." He said.

I looked at him in surprise. "He marked her?"

"Yes. She was his soul mate. After she died, he was lost without her. His true mate is dead so therefore could never pick someone to replace her." He finished with a sigh and looked at me.

"That's how I am with you. If you were to die, I don't know what I'd do." He pulled me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. I couldn't promise him though. My family will find me sooner or later. They will take me away. But I didn't want to think about that right now. I couldn't.

"I'm curious..."

"Yes?"

"Who was the girl that I fought?"

He stiffened slightly and pulled back to look at me. "Her names Maura, she and I are childhood friends."

"Oh, is that all?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "She was convinced I would take her as my wife. I almost did too. But then I met you, and everything changed." He regarded me warily.

I raised my eyebrows. "You were planning to marry her?"

"I was thinking about it. Everyone was pressuring me to do so. I didn't want to though, it didn't feel right." He explained.

I stared at him. "Do you love her?"

He made a choking sound, "No, not in that way."

"She doesn't seem to think so." I said dryly.

He gave an exasperated sigh. "I know. She's been in love with me for years. I never saw her more than as a friend." He said, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

"A friend that you were thinking about marrying." I reminded him.

He groaned loudly. "Need I remind you this was before I met you? It was time for me to take a wife and I couldn't make a decision. I didn't want to. Something was holding me back and now I know why."

He grasped my face. "_You're _the one I've been waiting for."

"She hates me."

He sighed. "She'll get over it."

I held back a smile. "So when are you going to make me your wife?"

He growled, "Soon, but first you need to learn our ways. My sisters will help you with that. There are certain duties to uphold."

"Like what?"

"You will be expected to work with the women. Cook, wash, and sew." He stated.

"I don't know how to do any of that." I said sheepishly.

He gave me a weird look. "You've never done womanly duties?"

"No." I said slowly.

"Your kind is very strange…"

Only me, sense I'm a Princess and have servants to do that for me.

"Humph. You will learn."

"Alright then." I said. I could do that.

"You will learn of our customs as well." He said thoughtfully.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a warrior shifter. The rest of the wolf pack and I patrol the borders and keep our people safe." He said proudly.

"Do you fight?" I asked warily.

He nodded. "Sometimes we have to if another tribe challenges us."

"Are the other tribes wolf shifters as well?" I asked.

"No, there are many kinds of shifter tribes. But the cat shifter tribe is our closest enemy." He clarified.

I was surprised. "Cat shifters? Well I guess that makes sense."

"It's been awhile since we've seen them though. So there's nothing to worry about." He reassured me.

"I have another question."

He smiled. "You always have a lot of questions."

I hesitated. "Will our children be wolf shifters?"

He nodded slightly. "If we have a son, then yes. The wolf gene passes through males only." He said.

"Why is that?"

He shrugged. "We don't know. Males are protectors by instinct. I guess this ensures that our people will always be safe."

I sighed heavily, trying to take in all this information. I looked at him curiously.

"Go ahead and ask." He said amusingly.

"Did you mean what you said, that you want many children?" I asked.

His face relaxed into a pleased smile. "Yes, I want many children."

"Do you care if their boys or girls?"

He smiled and took my hand in his. "I won't deny that it would give me great pleasure to have sons. But I would love to have daughters that looked like you." He touched a lock of my hair.

I smiled. "I think that would be lovely." I leaned over and kissed him softly.

He growled, "But I want you to myself for a while before I have to share you." He wrapped me in his arms and laid us down.

I giggled. "We should go now."

He buried his face in my neck. "No."

"I'm hungry though."

"So am I." he moved his hand to my breast.

I smacked him. "I meant food!"

He chuckled. "I knew what you meant." He sat up, pulling me with him. We stood up and I looked around the lodge.

"Where is my bag?"

"You won't need it. You barely had anything in it anyway." He shrugged.

His eyes roamed down my body, "Although you need to change clothes. My sisters will help you with that."

I looked down at myself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

He snorted. "You're dressed like one of the pale faces and if you want to fit in here, you'll need to wear our clothing." He said matter-of-factly.

I huffed, "All right then."

"Come, let me introduce you to the others." He led us out of the lodge.

I reluctantly followed. "They don't like me."

"You don't know that. Once you learn our customs, give it time. They will see you differently." He reassured me.

I sighed, "If you say so."

He took my hand in his and gave me a smile. "Trust me."

We stepped into the night and I was instantly hit with the aroma of cooked meat and my mouth watered. The moon was high and shone brightly. I breathed in the musky scent of the earth and I sighed contently. This is where I belong.

Jacob led us passed groups of people that were sitting around the fire pits. We came to a group of young men and women. I recognized the rest of the pack instantly.

When we reached them, one of the young men gave a whoop and stood up. He walked over to us. He wore light deer skinned tunic and leggings, with blue painted markings on them. On his feet were shoes of the same material, painted blue. He wore two feathers in his long black hair and one small braid.

When he approached us he gave me a broad smile and fisted his hand over his heart. "Hello Renesmee. I am Embry, best friend of Jacob."

I smiled. "Hello."

"Sorry about this morning, I bet that was hard for you." He said.

I shook my head. "It was no trouble."

He grinned. "I'll say. You surprised us all when you took down Maura."

I shrugged sheepishly. "I surprised myself." Jacob squeezed my hand.

Embry gave me a wide eyed look. "We took bets on you." Jacob rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"I bet on you of course. Paul and Jared each owe me a buffalo robe." He said proudly. I laughed again and decided I liked Embry.

I saw that the others were watching us with interest. Two girls stood up and strode over to me. I took it that these were Jacob's sisters. They wore similar garb to each other. Dark buckskin dresses with embroidered beads and matching shoes. One of them wore pigtail braids with blue ribbon weaved through them and the other had one braid with a feather in it. The one with the pigtails grinned at me and threw her arms around me. I drew back in surprise.

"It's so good to meet you! " She placed her hand over her heart. "I am Rebecca, one of Jacob's sisters." She smiled.

"Hello." I smiled shyly.

Jacob laughed. "Calm down Rebecca, you're scaring her."

"Oh hush, brother." She tsked. She took my hands in hers. "I want to get to know my new sister." She grinned.

"Hello, sister." Rachel grinned and gave me a hug.

Rebecca grabbed my hand and dragged me to where they were sitting. I sat between Rachel and Rebecca. Jacob stared after us.

"Pouting doesn't become you, Jacob." Rebecca said.

"Humph." He grunted and sat beside Rachel. I giggled.

"So," Rebecca said brightly. "You must tell us all about yourself."

I blinked at her. "Um…"

"Rebecca." Jacob scolded.

"Sorry, our sister is very straight forward." Rachel apologized with a smile.

Rebecca shrugged and handed me some meat.

"It's deer. You'll like it." She smiled.

I took a small bite and was instantly in love. "It's very good." I ended up eating two more pieces.

The others sitting across from us watched me as if they'd never seen a pale face before. Maybe they hadn't. They didn't go out of their way to talk to me, just watched me carefully.

Rebecca chatted happily and Rachel chimed in once in a while. Jacob talked with Embry but kept sneaking looks at me and I gave him a smile every now and then.

Rachel tugged the end of my sleeve. "What sort of tunic is this?"

"It's called a blouse."

"_Blouse_." She said slowly, "What a strange name."

"Do all your people dress like that?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, some," I nodded.

""I wonder what it would be like to live amongst your people." Rachel mused.

"Trust me, your people are far more fascinating." I smiled.

It's true, I found their people intriguing. Out here, deep in the forest, they managed to thrive. Their way of life is new to me, but I am eager to learn more about them. Jacob is who I want to be with and I know I must adapt to their ways in order to stay. Looking at him now, I decided he was worth it.

…

…

Rachel and Rebecca had me in their lodge, dressing me in Indian clothing. I had on a white elk dress, decorated with white shells and blue beads. It felt like silk against my skin. The shoes were of matching material. Rachel was finishing with my hair, two front braids tied back with an owl feather attached to them. When they finished they stepped back.

Rebecca grinned. "Now you look like one of us."

"Not quite yet," Rachel said. "She needs a spirit name."

"Spirit name?" I asked.

Rebecca nodded. "We are all given Indian spirit names. Mine is Blue Raven Woman." She said proudly.

"And mine is She Who Walks In Moonlight." Rachel said.

I cocked my head. "What's Jacob's?"

"Proud Wolf."

Huh, figures.

"What will you call yourself?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

I thought about it for a moment and told them the one name I knew was meant for me.

"Freedom Woman."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. Review please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry the chapter's so late and short. My Grandma passed away and we had to clear out her apartment and prepare her memorial. On top of that I have work. I have been writing, just not a lot. Review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 8

* * *

When I stepped out of the lodge I could feel a change take over me. Not only because I was wearing Indian garb, but I finally felt the freedom I'd been longing to feel. My name was Renesmee, but it was also Freedom Woman. If my family were to see me now they would think that I'm trapped. I don't feel that way with Jacob. I believe I can truly be happy with him and his people. It is quite possible I'm lost to my family forever. I may never be found. Though it may pain me to know that I will probably never see them again, I wish I could tell them goodbye. And despite my mixed feelings, I'm excited to start my new life.

The three of us walked back to the others, whom had stopped eating to stare at me in shock. The one named Paul gave me a scowl but the rest looked oddly pleased. I walked over to sit beside Jacob and blushed furiously under his gaze. Before I sat down, he abruptly pulled me into his lap and I let out a squeak. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed himself against me.

"You look beautiful," He whispered in my ear.

He stroked the back in my neck with his fingers. I realized then he was doing it as a possessive gesture, seeing the looks the other men were giving me. He pressed his lips to my shoulder and nipped at in gently.

"The clothes suit you." he said.

I smiled. "I like wearing them."

"Tell him the spirit name you chose." Rebecca said happily.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Freedom Woman."

He slowly smiled. "I love it. It definitely suits you." He kissed me.

…

…

"No! You're not doing it right." Rachel said.

I dropped the knife I was holding and sighed loudly. It was early in the morning and Rebecca and Rachel were showing me how to do daily chores. We were skinning animal hides and apparently I wasn't doing a very good job.

"How am I not doing it right?" I said incredulously, eyeing the hide.

"Your taking too much of the skin off. Use the knife with slow, but sure strokes." Rachel showed me. I picked up my knife and started again.

Throughout the day I skinned animal hides, washed, cleaned, how to mend clothing, and cook. I had no idea woman's work was this hard. I wasn't used to doing this kind of work. I was exhausted. But I wore a brave face and pushed through it. It may be hard, but I was willing to do it.

Jacob was out patrolling and I wouldn't be seeing him until tonight. I felt giddy all of a sudden and I smiled.

Rebecca smiled. "Well Rachel, it seems Renesmee here is thinking about our Jacob."

Rachel laughed. "She always is, and they're not even married yet."

"How do you know we haven't done it?" I asked curiously.

The sisters shared a knowing look.

"Oh believe me, we would know. Once he's mounted you, everything changes." Rachel said.

"How so?" I blushed.

"You'll smell different."

"_Smell different_?"

"Your scent will change. Once you're married, he'll have a huge overprotective streak. All the males will want you." Rachel mused.

"Because if you think about it, it's not just Jacob who has you for a mate, but his wolf as well." Rebecca interjected.

"Oh… right."

"So," Rachel grinned. "Are you nervous?"

I smiled. "Yes and no."

Rachel nodded. "That's how I was with Paul."

My eyes widened. "Wait- you and _Paul_?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I'm mated to Paul."

"But…why?"

Rebecca laughed. "That was my reaction too."

Rachel shrugged. "I know he can be… gruff. But he's different with me. I'm happy with him." She smiled.

"Well he sure doesn't like me." I grumbled.

"He doesn't know you yet, he's just very protective. Give him some time." She shrugged. "He doesn't take well to newcomers but that will change once he gets to know you."

"If you say so." I muttered. "So how did you and Paul become a mated pair?"

Rachel smiled slowly. "Well, it wasn't love at first sight. We didn't like each other at first. Growing up, we never got along. One day, some of the tribe boys were giving me a hard time and Paul showed up and fought them off. Ever since that day we would share long looks, until finally he asked me to be his mate."

"What was your… mating like?" I asked.

"It was intense at first. I was really nervous but knowing it was him made me feel better. Paul is a man of few words, but he makes it up for his actions." Rachel blushed. I giggled.

"So it was good?"

"It was perfect. After he made me his wife he wouldn't let me out of his sight. If anyone got too close to me, especially a male, he would go ballistic." She said with wide eyes.

"He sure did." Rebecca snorted.

"Paul may be a hothead, but I love him." Rachel sighed dreamily.

Rebecca smiled warmly. "I know you do sister. He makes a good husband for you."

"Now all we need to do is get you one now." Rachel smiled coyly. Rebecca swatted at her.

"I don't need a man." Rebecca huffed.

"No, you need a wolf." Rachel said.

We all laughed.

…

…

The rest of the day went by smoothly. The pack returned from their patrol, hungry as ever. It turns out I can cook better than I thought. I saw Jacob then, walking up with Embry and Quil. My breath caught as I stared at him. His chest muscles were gleaming with sweat, and all he wore were breechcloth trousers. Suddenly I had the urge to touch him.

He spotted me walking toward him and smiled. I reached up and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He seemed pleased by that and wrapped his strong arms around me and deepened the kiss.

He groaned, "Ah my woman, you please me so." he hugged me to him.

I looked over and saw Paul and Rachel were in a similar embrace.

I smiled at their happiness.

…

…

After dinner, Jacob and I made our way into his lodge. All throughout dinner we kept close to each other and always touching. I noticed that a lot with the wolf boys. I guess it's a pack thing because they're always touching. I don't think they realize their even doing it.

Suddenly Jacob's arms came around me and held me to him. He drew his hand in my hair and pulled my head back, tilting my face up so he could give me a smoldering kiss. I moaned into his mouth and clutched his arms. He growled and lifted me up, pressing me to the length of his hard body. His tongue deliciously stroked mine and I could feel myself responding to him, the bite mark on my neck throbbing.

He picked me up and laid us down on the fur pallet. We stayed like that all night, exploring each others bodies, getting to know one another. He showed me what it could really be like between a man and a woman. I loved every second of it. I realized then I was starting to fall in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know this is a super duper short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise. I just wanted to get Jake's thoughts in there. A little taste of what's to come.

Chapter 9

**Jacob's POV**

I woke early the next morning with my arms wrapped around my woman. She sighed happily and burrowed herself against my chest. My wolf purred in pleasure. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. Ah, the gods have truly blessed me with such a mate. I kissed her forehead and laid her gently on the pallet. I stood, tying on my leggings. I sheathed my knife in my belt and tied my hair back. I paused for a moment to stare down at her peaceful form. She was on her stomach, her naked torso peeking out from the fur coverlet. Her auburn curls were loose down her smooth pale back, making the contrast of color striking.

Such beauty…

I smiled and made my way outside. The sky was pink with a lit sunrise. The tribe was beginning to stir; people were getting ready for the day. I spotted two of my pack brothers and made my way over to them. They shot me knowing grins.

"Up so soon? We thought you'd be in there longer." Embry chuckled. I swung my fist at his head but he danced out of the way.

"So what was it like?" Quil asked.

I looked at him. "What was what like?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You know…?"

"We haven't yet."

Embry and Quil's eyes widened.

"Why haven't you taken her yet?" Embry asked incredulously.

I shot him a look. "Because idiot, I want to take my time with her."

Embry and Quil shared a look.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, brother." Embry said cautiously, seeing my hostile reaction.

"The longer you wait, the more danger she'll be in. Already there are some who are trying to thwart this union. You have to make her your wife as soon as possible. It's for her protection." Quil explained.

I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, he's right. The longer I go with her not being my wife; it puts her in grave danger. If I don't act soon I'll have to pay for the consequences.

I sighed again. "I know. I just wish we could've had more time."

Embry put a hand on my shoulder. "Would you rather have a living mate or a dead one?"

My face hardened and fury rose in me at the thought of someone hurting my mate.

Seeing the expression on my face, Embry stepped back.

I clenched my fists. "No, they won't touch her." I snarled. I could feel my beast rise within me. He hated the situation just as much as I did. I took a few calming breaths and marched into the forest, Embry and Quil hesitantly following behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I got done with this chapter a lot sooner than I thought, but better for you guys. I think you'll enjoy this one. Thanks for reviewing my faithful readers :) enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

The next few days flew by with ease. I got used to the daily routine everyday. Someone was always with me, usually the sisters, Jacob or sometimes Embry or Quil. I could feel them around all the time, watching me while I work or follow me. I asked Jacob about it and he said it was for my protection. When I told him I could take care of myself, he gave me a talk on how it was his duty as a warrior to protect me. I scoffed at that, which was a mistake. I ended up over his knee with him swatting my backside. When I yelled at him, "Why did you do that?" he simply said, "Obey me, woman."

_Annoying barbarian_

I was given more clothing to wear, ranging from dark deer skins to soft rabbit fur. I had on leggings and a simple shirt today. The twins made me a short dress that was very revealing. They said I should wear it later to entice Jacob. I blushed at that. The last few nights we've spent exploring one another. When I saw his male member for the first time I couldn't help but be terrified. Being large wolf shifters I guess that's expected. But how could that possibly… fit?

I shook myself. I needed something else to do to keep my mind off things. I grabbed two water jugs and headed down to the river. I know I'm not supposed to leave but I figured I'd be quick.

I passed by tall trees and colorful plants, an occasional critter or two. The forest was filled with so much life.

I could hear the rush of running water nearby and smiled. The water was clear and absolutely beautiful. I couldn't help myself; I took off my shoes and stepped into the water. It was cold but refreshing. The days had been hot lately. I sat down on the edge and kicked my feet. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, loving the sun on my face.

"Enjoying yourself, pale face?" a voice rang out behind me.

My eyes snapped open and saw a tribal man I've never seen before. He was slightly smaller than Jacob and wore leggings but nothing else. His hair was shorter than the others and had a scar that started at his forehead all the way down to his jaw.

I swallowed nervously, "Just getting some water."

His scarred face smirked, "Why are you out here all alone, little girl?"

"I-I'm not, Jacob will be here shortly." I lied.

He took a step closer. "I think your lying." he tsked. He took another step.

"Don't come any closer." I croaked.

Ignoring me, he took another step and inhaled the air. "Ah," he grinned. "He hasn't claimed you yet." his feral eyes stared at me with lust.

_Now I understand why the rush_

I stood up and backed away but he only came closer. I moved to the right, he blocked me; I moved to the left, he blocked me again. I clenched my fists.

"I don't think so, leech. I'm going to claim you for my own and make you my slave." he sneered and reached for me.

I tried to run but he was to fast for me and wrapped his arm around my throat in a headlock and dragged me to the ground. I kept struggling and kicking at him but he wasn't fazed. He straddled my hips and pinned my arms down with his hands.

I thrashed and screamed, "Get off me!"

He laughed. "Go ahead and scream, no one will here you or save you for that matter. You're nothing but a dirty leech whore." he pinned my wrists with one hand and reached down with the other to untie my leggings.

I thrashed again. "No no no no no no!"

He never got that far.

One moment he was on top of me and the next thrown across the way and smashed into a tree. A huge brown-reddish wolf stood over me and snarled viscously at him.

"Jacob," I whispered in recognition.

The wolf whined and leaned down to nuzzle my neck and lick my face. I ran my hand across his muzzle.

"I'm okay, I'm unharmed." I said breathlessly.

The wolf sniffed at me for a moment and raised its head to growl menacingly at the man, who had also shifted into wolf form and snarled back at Jacob. The wolves circled each other slowly before crashing together in large masses of snarls and fur. The sound was deafening. I gasped at the violence both wolves played out. I prayed Jacob be unharmed.

Suddenly both wolves rolled together into the trees, hiding from my sight. I stood up but I didn't know what to do so I stayed put. After a while I heard a wolf howl and saw Jacob emerge from the trees on two legs. I sighed in relief when I saw he was unharmed.

I stopped cold at the hard look he was giving me.

_Uh oh, I'm in trouble_

"Is he…?" I looked to the trees.

"He's not dead, but nursing his wounds and defeat." he said grimly.

Jacob stood before me and looked down at me with hard fathomless eyes.

"Why did you go off on your own?" he demanded.

"I was just getting some water." I said.

"And you didn't think to take someone with you?" he said incredulously.

"I-I wasn't going to be long." I tried to reassure him.

He sighed heavily and grasped my face in his hands. "Don't _ever _do that to me again." he pulled me into his arms and hugged me hard.

I nodded into his chest. "Okay, I promise."

He scooped me up into his arms and I let out a squeal, "Put me down."

He smirked, "Not happening."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my lodge, it seems you are in need of some punishment." he said. "Misbehaving woman," he muttered.

I gasped, "You can't be serious."

He grinned. "I'm very serious. You need to learn to obey me." he ran his nose across my jaw line. I shivered.

_I was in for it now_

…

…

Sure enough I found myself laid out across his lap with my backside in the air. He tugged me leggings down and I cried out in protest.

"I think twenty smacks are sufficient. I want to see your pale flesh bright red." he said.

I squirmed in his lap which earned me the first smack.

"Ah!" I cried out in surprise at the tingling sensation.

"Count for me." his hand came down again. I counted.

About half way through his other hand reached down and stroked my wet folds. I jerked in surprise.

"Ah, it seems you enjoy it when I punish you." he chuckled.

Smack. "You're not counting."

He continued to stroke me until I finished counting. By the time he was done I was so wound up I felt as if I would explode.

"Jacob, please." I whimpered.

"What do you want, Renesmee?"

"More…" I moaned.

He sat me upright in his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He inserted a finger into me and then another. I groaned loudly. I could feel my release coming. He worked harder on me and kissed me as my climax broke through. He removed his hand and I sagged against his chest.

I could feel his male hardness beneath me and I rolled my hips slowly on it. He hissed and gripped me tighter.

"Take me now, Jacob." I whispered into his neck.

He shuddered and pushed me back to look at me with a pained expression. "I will, but not here."

"Why not here?"

"This part I have not told you. The claiming takes place in the forest where I will hunt you, catch you, and proceed to claim you." he explained, regarding my reaction.

My eyes widened. "Why did no one tell me this?"

"Because I'm only supposed to discuss it with you," he said. "On the hunt I'll try to show that I'm worthy of you." he stroked the back of my neck.

The whole concept of this hunt was so primal and animalistic that I was a bit horrified. On this inside I felt anticipation and… excitement.

He told me how it would be.

"Have the others… done this?" I asked nervously.

"Some have, yes." he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Are you nervous?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I said shakily.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just you and me."

"And you want this?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yes, very much." he growled.

I swallowed hard. "W-When do you want to do it?"

His eyes glittered dangerously. "Tomorrow night. It's time I make you my wife."

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Not it's time for the long awaited chapter. Don't you think?... or is it?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to post this. I've been terribly busy with work and such. I'm pretty much rushing everything together because I wasn't going to make this a super long story. It's been pretty good in the story up until now. I spoil you guys ;) I might have to take it down a notch. Thank you for sticking with this story, it means a lot :) Enjoy.

Side Note: I've read quite a few books that have had a 'hunt' in them. I found the concept intriguing and wanted to try it out in my story. The reason why it was a surprise in the last chapter was because I suddenly decided I wanted to do it, so sorry for the confusion, haha. But I promise it's worthwhile… at least I think so.

* * *

Chapter 11

I breathed in the cool night air and shivered, partially not because of the cold. I was standing at the edge of the clearing, facing the forest. The twins helped me get ready tonight, preparing me. I wore only a smoothed skin dress and nothing else. I stared into the darkened forest and felt a twinge of fear and excitement. Tonight was the night. It was time I become Proud Wolf's wife.

I started walking into the forest and didn't look back. He was giving me an hour head start. I had a feeling he wouldn't wait that long. The thought made me giggle nervously. my emotions were so jumbled that I thought I was on the point of hysterics.

Anticipation made me walk faster. I was to be hunted so therefore I must act the part.

I walked for a while longer before I heard a howl in the distance. I jerked around to the sound.

So it has begun.

Instinct took over and I ran as fast I could.

* * *

JPOV

A howl ripped through me when I caught the scent of our mate.

With a snarl I barreled through the trees, following her trail. She did not do a good job of hiding her scent.

_She will be an easy catch, _my wolf thought.

Better for us, I agreed.

We were more than ready to claim our sweet bride.

She was close.

* * *

I gasped for breath and clutched at the tree in front of me. I thought maybe I could climb it but what good would that do?

I heard another howl and I pushed off the tree with a grunt and took off running again.

I ended up at a small patch of meadow and could hear a creek near by.

I was tired of running. This is where it will happen. I was ready.

I took a few breaths to calm myself. Then suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I could _feel _him. He was here. Like clockwork I could feel the healed bite mark on my shoulder throb and warm up. Just like how we first met.

I heard a deep rumbling growl behind me but I didn't dare turn around. I was frozen to the spot.

He growled louder this time, obviously wanting me to turn around.

Ever so slowly I turned around and gasped.

The magnificent russet colored wolf stood proud and tall in the moonlight, his gaze never leaving mine. I shivered slightly. I took a step back only to have him crouch and snarl a warning at me.

I stopped moving immediately and watched him as he slowly circled around me.

Fear rushed through me and I tried to run away. I didn't get very far. He pounced on me and a scream tore through my throat. I was on my stomach with his paws pinning my shoulders down.

He lowered his big head and sniffed at the scarred bite mark on my shoulder. He licked it and a rush of heat went through my body. I moaned slightly. I felt the air shift behind me and suddenly it was human hands that gripped my shoulders.

I gasped when he settled the entire length of his body across mine. Desire coursed through me and I moaned again.

"You slay me woman." he whispered in my ear.

His hot hands tightened on my shoulders and flipped me over sharply, rousing a sharp gasp out of me.

He was beautiful in his naked glory, his hair was free and undone, his smoldering eyes burning into mine.

Heat pooled in my belly and I squirmed underneath him. He let out an inhuman groan and crushed his mouth to mine, his lips forcing mine open and his tongue ravishing mine. I gripped at his hair and was lost in his kiss. I whimpered as he continued to kiss me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held myself tightly to him.

He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him. We both groaned at the closeness. It wasn't enough.

With one hand he ripped off my dress, the cool air washed over my skin and my nipples budded in response. His mouth latched onto one of my nipples and sucked it. I screamed and bucked under him. The tingling sensation went straight to my groin. It felt so good.

He switched to my other breast and I clawed at his back. He reached down and stroked my wet folds, making me whimper. He inserted a finger slowly and my hips jerked at the movement.

"You're more than ready for me." he rasped.

A need so strong washed through me and I heard myself shouting, "Take me Jacob and make me yours!" He wasted no time. _  
_

He grasped my hips and flipped me over onto my stomach and roughly jerked my hips up so my lower half was up in the air. I could feel his hard member bump against my thigh and I quivered in anticipation. My hands gripped at the grass.

I felt the tip of him press into my core and we both groaned.

Sounding more wolf than human he snarled, "Mine." and slammed into me with one thrust, breaking through my maidenhead.

I shrieked in pain, it felt as if I was being torn in two. He stilled for a moment to let me adjust to his girth. Tears pooled in my eyes and trickled down my face. I moaned in pain. He was just so _big_. _  
_

I felt him kiss my back softly and reach around to massage my breasts, hoping to distract me from the pain.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ever so slowly the I felt the pain ebb.

"I'm okay." I said shakily.

Slowly he started to move within me and I moaned, this time in pleasure. He kissed his way down my back, his hands were still on my breasts and I gasped when he tweaked my swollen nipples.

I gripped the grass tighter as he started to move faster and deeper. Pleasure shot through me and I cried out. He held my hips in a bruising grip and growled deeply. Unconsciously I opened my legs wider, opening myself more to him. He easily slid in and out of my wetness.

"Ahh Jacob, more." I cried.

He started to slam his hips into mine, making me cry out. He pushed on my shoulder blades until my shoulders were pressing on the ground and my behind was high in the air. I was in the ultimate submissive pose.

His large frame crouched over me and pistoned his hips into me over and over again. I screamed my pleasure and my breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. I could hear his animalistic grunts behind me and I tried to turn my head to look at him but he turned my face back around with his hand.

I could feel a tightness in my belly and I knew I was close. "Oh God, Jacob."

He drew back, swiveled his hips and slammed back into me, making me scream.

My release crashed through me and I arched into him with another scream. My core tightened around his member, demanding his seed.

He stiffened and with roar released his seed into me. I felt the bite of his teeth on my shoulder.

He kept thrusting into me until we were both spent. He slowly pulled out of me and we both collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. The cool air felt good on our sweaty skin.

I turned over and he pulled me into his arms. He kissed me softly. His worried eyes searched my face.

"How badly did I hurt you?" he asked.

I smiled. "It only hurt at first. But after that it was... wonderful."

"I wasn't too rough with you?"

"I liked it." I grinned.

He smiled and brushed the hair back from my face. "My wife."

I smiled. "My husband." we kissed.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

I felt him grow hard again against my leg. "We go again." he kissed my neck and I laughed.

We made love slowly many times that night.

All the way into the dawn.

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Hope you enjoyed that ;) Review!


End file.
